<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gift of the Present | Commission for ramannnn (Tumblr) by Avistella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368237">Gift of the Present | Commission for ramannnn (Tumblr)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella'>Avistella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun-Hi and Jumin watch a video together of her childhood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gift of the Present | Commission for ramannnn (Tumblr)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writing commission for <a href="https://ramannnn.tumblr.com/">ramannnn at Tumblr</a>. Sun-Hi belongs to her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moonlight filters in through Jumin's penthouse window, both the young man and Sun-Hi sitting side-by-side together on his couch. Sun-Hi leans her head comfortably upon Jumin's shoulder as he keeps his arm loosely wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close. The lights of the room are dimmed so that they can watch the video on the TV monitor with more clarity.</p>
<p>Sun-Hi's parents had sent her a disc containing a compilation of home videos throughout her journey from childhood to adulthood. She was excited to have received it and show it to Jumin, and he shared in her excitement, even if it wasn't outwardly obvious.</p>
<p>As the couple watch the video play out, Sun-Hi lets out a small and nervous laugh. "It feels a bit embarrassing seeing my face on such a large and clear screen," she admits, her expression rather bashful.</p>
<p>A small smile graces Jumin's lips. "You think so?" He asks, sparing her a brief side-glance before turning his attention back to the monitor. "I quite like it," he tells her. "Seeing your face up close and with such clarity, I mean."</p>
<p>Sun-Hi ducks her head a bit, warmth rising to her cheeks. She doesn't comment on his response, not knowing what to say, and instead continues watching the video with him. The video changes to a different scene with Sun-Hi appearing around four-years-old. It appears to be raining, the small girl in the video is crouched onto the ground, holding out an umbrella. The camera zooms in, and it shows that Sun-Hi is using her umbrella to shield a small anthill from the rain.</p>
<p>The young woman laughs when she sees the scene. "I remember my parents telling me about this. They told me that, one time as a child, I was trying to protect an anthill from the rain. Apparently I said that I didn't want their home to be flooded."</p>
<p>Jumin's expression grows soft. "Even as a child, it seems you had your love for animals," he notes with fondness laced in his voice.</p>
<p>"I can't think of a time in which I didn't like animals," Sun-Hi replies, cuddling closer against his side.</p>
<p>"Not just that," Jumin continues. "You were incredibly kind even back then."</p>
<p>They fall silent once more as the home video continues, switching over to when Sun-Hi is a bit older now and stroking a horse far larger than her childish frame, all the while wearing a cheerful smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Ah, it's Kwang!" Sun-Hi suddenly exclaims. A bright grin appears on her face as she explains, "That's my friend, Kwang! He was a bit of a rowdy horse, and it was difficult to approach him at first, but we ended up becoming really good friends. I hope he's doing well."</p>
<p>"I didn't know that you had a friend horse," Jumin says, sounding surprised.</p>
<p>"I've made a lot of animal friends in the countryside. Kwang is one of them. I also had a friend mouse that I named So! I love each and every one of them very dearly," she tells him, her eyes shining with warmth.</p>
<p>Jumin can't help but feel his heart thump with joy, watching Sun-Hi with pure love and admiration on his features as she recalls the events of her childhood to him. It's incredibly endearing to him, cherishing the innocent look upon her face.</p>
<p>The both of them resume watching the video together as it goes through her childhood all the way to adulthood. There were many wonderful memories recorded within it, each scene flooding Sun-Hi with nostalgia. Every now and then, she would elaborate further on a scene, and Jumin would listen with rapt attention. Even if it's something in the past, Jumin wants to know everything about her.</p>
<p>By the end of the video, Sun-Hi's eyes are a bit wet, having teared up a bit at some point in the middle of the presentation. She can't help but feel choked up to see just how far she has grown since birth. There were a lot of ups and downs, both good and bad memories alike, but they were all what made her who she is today, and she feels oddly proud about it.</p>
<p>"Sorry," the young woman apologizes with a light laugh as she wipes away the bittersweet tears in the corner of her eyes with the heel of her palms. "I got a bit emotional there."</p>
<p>"It's alright," Jumin assures her, cradling her face within his palms and kissing each of her cheek. His smile reaches his eyes as he stares at her. "Thank you for sharing this video with me," he says. "I feel like I'm able to understand you more."</p>
<p>"Thank you for watching it with me," she responds in kind, mirroring his expression. "I'm glad I was able to share my childhood with you."</p>
<p>Jumin nods, the pad of his thumbs stroking the skin of her cheeks. "I'm grateful that you entered my life," he whispers, his words only for her to hear. "I'm grateful that we can be together and were able to make memories of our own together, and I hope that we can continue making many new memories in the future together. I want to share my future with you."</p>
<p>"I'd like that," Sun-Hi breathes out, her eyes gently falling shut in contentment.</p>
<p>Jumin then leans back, a thoughtful hum leaving his lips as he wonders out loud, "Perhaps I should ask Seven and V for advice on new cameras to invest in so that I can record you, as well as your time together."</p>
<p>Sun-Hi lets out a cheerful and bashful laugh, the melodic sound prompting Jumin to smile warmly at her. Her eyes are soft, warm, and full of love as she moves to lean against his chest, pressing her ear against him to listen to his heartbeat. "I'm fine with anything, so long as it's with you."</p>
<p>Jumin wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer against him, burying his face into her hair. "...I feel the same way."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on <a href="https://avistella.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/xAvistella">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>